One of the most troublesome and expensive problems facing owners of public or institutional facilities is vandalism and theft. This is particularly true of public and institutional washrooms where everything that is not bolted down will be carried away. One such item is the faucet handle.
Some attempts have been made to prevent theft of such handles but they in turn have the disadvantage of making it extremely difficult to repair the faucet because of semi-permanent connection of the handle to the stem.